He Has a Reputation
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully's reputation precedes him.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **He Has a Reputation**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley sighed, then looked up at her overprotective driver Private Jensen and said calmly, "Put him down, Carl."**

 **The big private had his arms wrapped around Private Keith Watson's chest, trapping his arms at his side. Watson was kicking and cursing as he was held off the ground. Carl looked at Charley and started, "But he said…"**

" **I know what he said. Just put him down."**

 **Others in the convoy had started to gather around. Carl released his captive, who fell to his hands and knees. Watson scrambled to his feet and faced Carl as Sergeant Davis pushed through the crowd, saying, "What in the heck's going on here?"**

 **Watson angrily said, "Nothing, sarge. Just a little disagreement."**

 **Carl frowned. "He was making advances at Charley. When she politely refused he called her a…"**

 **Charley stopped him, "It's okay, Carl." She looked at Sergeant Davis. "Yes, Private Watson called me a … rather impolite name. Carl got a little carried away trying to get him to apologize. But I believe it's over and done with now."**

 **Davis looked at Watson, then at Carl and said, "You and Charley get back to your truck so we can pull out." He raised his voice a little so the crowd of men could hear him. "That goes for everyone! We're on our way in two minutes!"**

 **As Charley and Carl walked away, the private said, "He should've apologized."**

 **Charley said, "Sticks and stones, Carl."**

" **What?"**

" **It means I'm an adult. I can handle insults with the best of them."**

 **Sergeant Davis grabbed Private Watson as he started to walk away. "I'm going to give you a break this time because you're new to this unit. But don't mess with Charley. Not only can she take care of herself and could put you in a world of hurt if she wanted to, but she's got Jensen looking after her. Also, she's married to Tully Pettigrew." Watson's eyes grew large and Davis smiled. "I see you've heard of him. You don't want to get on his bad side … especially when it comes to his little woman."**

 **Watson said, "I didn't know…"**

" **Well, you do now. Get to your truck so we can head out."**

 **##################**

 **Three hours later the convoy pulled into Ras Tanura. Carl detached from the line of trucks to drop Charley at headquarters. She slid out of the passenger seat onto the running board as Tully met them and Carl said, "Are you sure you don't want me to have a talk with Keith?"**

 **Charley smiled. "I'm sure, Carl. It's over, so let's drop it, okay?"**

" **Okay."**

 **Tully lifted Charley off the running board and set her on the ground. "Did something happen this trip?"**

 **Carl started, "Keith Watson called…"**

 **Charley gave the private a threatening look. "Carl, what did I just say?"**

" **Okay, I'm dropping it."**

 **Charley smiled at the well-meaning driver. "Thank you and thanks for being my driver. I'll see you later."**

 **Tully pushed the door closed and Carl drove off for the motor pool. "Anything you want to tell me? Like who Keith Watson is?"**

 **Charley sighed. "It was just a misunderstanding." She looked up at his questioning eyes. "I've got to sign in and drop a package with Captain Boggs. I'll explain on the way."**

 **Ten minutes later they left headquarters and headed for the mess hall. Tully had listened to Charley's explanation of what had happened. Hearing it didn't make him happy. "You should've let Carl get that apology for you."**

 **Charley smiled. "Oh, he did try to squeeze one out of Watson. But it's done and I'd just like to forget it."**

 **It was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, so the mess hall was all but empty. They spied Troy and Moffitt at a table writing reports and fact checking each other.**

 **Charley and Tully got a snack, then went to the sergeants table. Charley smiled and asked, "Mind if we join you?"**

 **Moffitt looked up with a smile. "Not at all. We could use a break."**

 **Troy sat back in his chair with a sigh. "You just get back, Charley?"**

 **She took a sip from the glass of powdered milk and said, "Yep. A day there and a day back."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Anything interesting happen along the way?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "No, it was pretty quiet. We didn't run into any German patrols coming or going."**

 **Tully cut the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half as he said, "She did run into a presumptuous new private though."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Oh? What was that about?"**

 **Charley rolled her eyes and sighed as Tully started the story she had told him. She picked up half of the sandwich and ate in silence.**

 **After Tully finished the story, someone walked into the mess hall. Charley caught sight of the private out of the corner of her eye and looked at him. He looked back at her and froze, his eyes darted from her to Tully and back again. Then he turned and quickly walked out. Charley stared at the space the young man had occupied and said, "Huh … wonder what's wrong with him?"**

 **Tully looked at her. "Who?"**

" **Keith Watson just walked in. He looked at us and then hurried out. He looked like he'd seen a ghost."**

 **A few minutes later Hitch arrived and sat down. "Just got word that Captain Boggs wants to see us."**

 **Troy and Moffitt began to gather their paperwork as Tully finished his half of the sandwich and the last of the milk, then asked, "What's he want to see us about? We just got back from a mission this morning."**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Corporal Green didn't say, but when he said 'us' he meant all five of us."**

 **##################**

 **Once they were in Captain Boggs' office, he said, "I'm sorry to have to send you all out again so soon." He looked at Troy. "However, I need you and your men to escort a convoy to a company about eight kilometers from Yafa."**

 **Troy asked, "What's the convoy carrying, sir?"**

" **Munitions, fuel, and supplies. A convoy left here yesterday, but was hit and destroyed by an armored German patrol."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "Were there any survivors, sir?**

 **Boggs said, "Only three, and they're all in critical condition. They were able to get out a call when the attack started, but by the time help got there it was too late."**

 **Charley asked, "Was there a courier with the convoy, captain?"**

" **No, there wasn't. But you'll be going with this one. I need you to take a package to the camp's commander, Major Murphy. Not only is his company getting desperate for supplies, but we've just uncovered some information that will stop the Germans cold in that sector. The convoy is scheduled to leave at 0600 tomorrow."**

 **##################**

 **When she finished her breakfast, Charley walked to headquarters to pick up the package she was to deliver, leaving the guys to finish eating before going to the motor pool.**

 **She met Tully and he walked with her to Carl's truck, where he was waiting for her. They chatted for a minute before Private Watson rounded the truck, saying, "Hey, Carl, do…" He stopped in his tracks when he saw them.**

 **When the private didn't finish what he was saying, Carl asked, "What do ya need, Keith?"**

" **Um … nothing. I mean … it can wait. I'll talk to you later." And with that Watson turned and couldn't get away fast enough.**

 **They watched the private move away from them with a glance over his shoulder as if to see if he was being followed. Tully asked, "What was that about?"**

 **Carl slowly shook his head. "I don't have a clue."**

 **Then Sergeant Davis' voice was heard on the truck's radio calling for everyone to "mount up."**

 **Tully helped Charley up into the passenger seat as Carl climbed in behind the wheel. She leaned down for a kiss, then said, "I love you."**

 **Tully smiled. "Love you too. See you in a while."**

 **##################**

 **That evening, while Tully was strolling around the perimeter of camp on watch, he came across, Private Watson. He thought briefly about having a talk with him, but then thought better of it and kept on walking.**

 **Keith was at his post when he saw Tully silhouetted in the moonlight. He nearly panicked as he pressed himself against the side of the truck in an attempt to disappear. As Tully passed by him with barely a glance, Keith almost fainted with relief. Then there was a tap on his shoulder and he let out a terrified squeak.**

 **Carl was standing there with a frown on his face. "What the heck is wrong with you? You've been actin' strange ever since yesterday."**

 **Keith put his hand on his chest in hopes of slowing his racing heart. "Yesterday, after that little … incident we had, Sergeant Davis warned me not to get on Pettigrew's bad side. That guy's got a reputation, you know. I've heard some stories. I'm just trying to stay out of his way."**

" **Well, you're acting like an idiot. I'm sure Charley told him what happened. But if he hasn't beat you to a pulp by now I doubt that he'll bother."**

" **I don't know. He could just be waiting to find a good place to hide my body."**

 **Carl smiled slightly and shook his head. "I'm here to relieve you. Why don't you go get some sleep?"**

 **Keith saw Tully retracing his steps back in their direction. "I'm being stalked and you want me to sleep? Not likely." Then Keith disappeared between the trucks.**

 **After Hitch relieved him on watch, Tully went to the truck Charley was sleeping in. She woke as he situated himself behind her with his back against the back of the seat. Charley sighed and snuggled into his warmth and whispered groggily, "I take it everything's quiet?"**

 **Tully moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yep. Quiet as a church mouse during Sunday services. But that Keith Watson sure is acting peculiar."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning as the convoy lumbered on, a German spotter plane flew low over the line of trucks. Troy hollered at Sergeant Davis, "Get these trucks moving! That pilot will have radioed our position to the nearest patrol!"**

 **The convoy sped up, but it wasn't long before an armored German column was seen steaming towards them. The Rat Patrol broke away from the convoy to engage the Germans.**

 **Two jeeps with 50 caliber machine guns did little in the beginning to slow the column. The tank began to fire at the trucks as they sped along, while the rest of the column fought with the two jeeps.**

 **And then it happened. A shell from the tank hit the back of Carl's truck. The private stopped and both he and Charley dove out of the burning vehicle as the trucks behind them started to pass.**

 **Carl noticed the brake lights on one of the trucks as it started to slow. He grabbed Charley by the hand and ran. Carl got the door open and basically threw Charley inside, where she crawled to the middle of the seat as Carl crawled aboard the still moving vehicle.**

 **After the fight and the destruction of the tank, they went to check the still burning truck. It was a total loss. Tully knew it was Carl's truck and was glad they found no one among the wreckage. But he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw Charley.**

 **Hitch and Tully put pedal to the medal to catch up with the convoy. Tully checked each truck as he passed. His relief was obvious when he saw Charley and Carl safely inside one.**

 **They didn't stop until they arrived at the camp near Yafa. Tully appeared as Carl was helping Charley out of the truck. "Are you two all right?"**

 **Charley let Tully wrap his arms around her as Carl said, "Yeah, we're fine. Good thing Keith let us on board.**

 **Private Watson walked around the truck to check on his passengers. His eyes went wide when he saw Tully. He started to back away, but Carl grabbed him and pulled him forward, saying, "Not this time, Keith. Get over here."**

 **Charley wiped at a dark, sooty smudge on her cheek with her hand. She smiled as she said, "Thanks for picking us up."**

 **Keith stammered, "Umm … I couldn't just leave you two out there, could I?"**

 **Tully put his hand out. Keith cowered and backed into Carl, who said, "He's trying to thank you for saving his wife, you idiot."**

" **Oh…" Keith hesitantly took a step forward and put his shaky hand in Tully's, half expecting his fingers to be crushed.**

 **Tully gave the hand a firm, but painless shack. "Thanks. I'm glad you were there for them."**

 **Keith relaxed a little. "You're not going to kill me and dump my body where it'll never be found?"**

 **Tully blinked, both surprised and confused by the question. "No … why would I do that?"**

" **Well … I mean after … I didn't know … at the time anyway…"**

 **Carl came to the rescue. "Come on, Keith. We need to get your truck offloaded."**

 **After the truck pulled away, Tully asked, "What is wrong with him?"**

 **Charley shook her head. "For the life of me, I don't understand him either."**


End file.
